


Overture

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: je_fqfest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What if I told you to wait?" Subaru asks, looking up at Ryo with dark eyes, wide and curious.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Crumplelush for je_fqfest 2014. [original post](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/75744.html)

They're sitting next to each other on the couch for this week's filming of Janiben, Subaru's legs splayed lazily so his knee knocks against Ryo's when he moves. He doesn't acknowledge it, doesn't shift away from the contact even as Ryo stiffens, nails digging little half-moons into his right palm. The guest is telling a story about the director of the movie he's here to advertise; something about cake for one of the staff member's birthday's. It's boring and Ryo's got his listening face plastered on, but all of his attention is focused on the small point of warmth where Subaru's knee touches his own. Subaru's lips are curled up slightly when Ryo glances over, and it's all the confirmation he needs that this positioning was intentional. A thrill sings through Ryo's nerves and his awareness of Subaru next to him seems to sharpen. He sits perfectly still, waiting as Subaru shifts again, letting a little more of his leg press against Ryo's. The thought floats through Ryo's brain that it's pathetic for him to be this excited, this jittery over a light touch of Subaru's clothed knee, but then he remembers the last time they'd spent the night together—more than a week ago, now.

_Subaru slowly rubs his thumb up Ryo's wet cock, pressing hard against the curve of the vein, and it's all Ryo can do to keep from bucking his hips up into it. He's not tied but he's supposed to stay still, the order weighing heavy on his limbs in the place of any rope or chain._

_"You wanna come?" Subaru says, leaning down so his breath blows hot over the sensitive head._

_"Yes," Ryo whimpers, voice strained as he holds back from outright begging._

_"But what if I told you to wait?" Subaru asks, looking up at Ryo with dark eyes, wide and curious. He's rubbing little circles with his thumb under the head and it makes Ryo's body throb with pleasure. "Would you wait? How long do you think you could?"_

When Ryo'd eagerly told Subaru he could wait, he had expected it to last another hour, maybe two. As the time between his last orgasm (the day before he'd promised Subaru he'd wait) stretched out behind him with no end in sight, Ryo was starting to feel like a teenager again, barely able to control his impulses. This morning, he'd almost broken his promise by rutting, half-asleep, against his mattress until he suddenly snapped into consciousness: he'd had to reach down and grab his balls, pulling _hard_ to keep himself from hurtling over the edge, muffling a strangled cry into his pillow.

So now, even the innocent touch of Subaru's leg to his own was enough for Ryo to feel arousal stirring in his belly, and he knew Subaru knew it. Though they hadn't had sex since Ryo'd made his promise, Subaru had been unrelenting in the stream of filthy text messages he was sending, asking for updates on Ryo's "situation" and rewarding details of his discomfort with the most pornographic selfies Ryo had ever seen. The smile Subaru's trying to hide is pure sadistic glee at causing Ryo to suffer, perverted delight glinting in his eyes. Ryo can't deny that he loves this side of Subaru, but he thinks he's approaching the limit of what his body will be able to take. His morning erections are getting more and more insistent, his dreams more and more filthy, and he'd hate for his hard work to be undone by a wet dream—though he's sure if he failed there'd be an equally delicious punishment in store. He knows Subaru's schedule is free this evening and the next morning, and so is his: it would be the perfect time to end his waiting. He'd made sure Subaru knew about his availability, but an old shyness still clung and it was hard for Ryo to invite him outright.

So he waits, sitting stiff and distracted through the remaining hour of filming while Subaru takes every opportunity to touch him, sending little electric shivers over Ryo's skin until he feels like it must be obvious to everyone around them what kind of state he's in. No one says anything, though, no one looks at him funny, so he figures he must be hiding it well enough.

They're in the dressing room, Ryo trying not to stare outright while Subaru changes: he's got a few bruises on his hips, and Ryo remembers one of the pictures Subaru had sent him, the ropes criss-crossed over his belly and wrapping tight around his swollen red cock. Just thinking about the image makes Ryo's body go hot; his hands fumbling on his shoelaces. He lingers, hoping Subaru will ask him to go home together—or to get a hotel in Osaka right now, Ryo's not picky—but without even the barest of acknowledgement, Subaru leaves, tossing a general goodbye over his shoulder.

There's a moment where Ryo deflates, accepting his fate but filled with disappointment, but seconds later he's on his feet, grabbing his bag and shouting a goodbye to the others as he tears after Subaru.

He finds him in the hallway, walking a bit slower than he usually would—had he planned this, left early just to wind Ryo up? He'd certainly succeeded, Ryo thinks, glancing around to check that they're alone before grabbing Subaru by the collar and dragging him into a dead-end hallway. He shoves Subaru up against the wall, hard enough that there's a little "oof" of air out of him, followed by a low, pleased grunt at the rough treatment. Ryo's bluster deflates for a moment, but then Subaru presses his hips forward and there it is, all the urgency he'd been looking for.

"I can't do it anymore," Ryo says, trying to keep his voice low and even.

"You're giving up?" Subaru asks, a bit of challenge in his voice.

Ryo growls, frustrated. Did he have to put it like that?

"All you had to do was ask, you know," Subaru says, eyes gleaming.

Subaru says "ask" in a tone that Ryo knows means "beg," but he's prepared to do that, no problem. Just not here.

"Let's get a hotel," he says, his hands still tight on Subaru's shirt.

"I've got more toys at my place," Subaru says.

Ryo doesn't argue, just lets Subaru go and walks with him to the car that will take them to the train station.

They sit side by side on the train, and it's like so many trips back from Osaka they've made in the past: Subaru by the window, hat and hoodie and sunglasses and mask working to obscure his face and make him look somehow even tinier with all the bulk; Ryo on the aisle, music seeping through his earphones as the countryside whizzes past them in a twilight blur. Subaru falls asleep easily, snuffling occasionally in the dry train air, and while Ryo could normally doze off as well, he's too wound up tonight, thinking of what they'll do when they reach Subaru's place.

It's dark by the time they get there, the city lights filtering dimly through Subaru's curtains as they step inside. Even now there's still an awkwardness that lingers between them, and it's hard to get started, sometimes. Subaru offers Ryo a beer and he gladly accepts, gulping half of it quickly to take the edge off of his nervousness. They sit on the couch in a thick silence, broken only by the clinking of aluminum, until Subaru finally speaks.

"You haven't asked yet," he says, eyes darting over to Ryo.

"Please," Ryo says, breathing into his beer. "Please let me come, I can't take it anymore."

"It's so much fun to watch you squirm, though," Subaru says. "The way you sounded when I called you this morning—" he cuts himself off. "But if you think you really can't…"

"I can't," Ryo says, letting his voice slide into a whine. "My body, it won't—I just can't, please."

Subaru licks his lips, and Ryo shudders. "Alright."

 

Ryo's got his face buried in Subaru's pillow, his hands cuffed behind his head and his ass in the air, legs splayed and thighs trembling as his body tenses with every touch. Subaru's licked down the line of his spine, from the knob at the base of his neck all the way down to the dip of his lower back, and Ryo's breath catches around a groan as Subaru goes lower, his tongue slipping over Ryo's hole with a hot, wet flick that makes his body twitch in anticipation. Subaru's tongue is slow to push in, and Ryo tries to get his body to relax when all it wants to do is tense up with the waves of pleasure flooding through it. He focuses on Subaru's hands, firm and warm on the backs of his thighs, and breathes out shakily as Subaru starts to fuck him with his tongue.

It feels good, beyond good, but it also makes Ryo yearn for something more, something bigger: he whines when Subaru pulls away but it feels like barely seconds before there's something hard—plastic-hard, not dick-hard—pressing at his hole. It feels slippery with lube, mixing with Subaru's saliva to push in easily. The toy has a wicked curve to it, and Ryo can feel the way it nestles itself snug against his prostate, sliding in and staying put. The first rush of vibration makes Ryo jump, and Subaru smacks his ass for the movement, making Ryo groan against the pillow.

"Turn over," Subaru says, fingers digging into Ryo's hip impatiently.

Ryo does as he's told, keeping his hands locked behind his head as he does. The movement jostles the toy inside him, sending little currents of pleasure sparking through his nerves. When he's on his back, his cock stands up, hard and neglected, and Subaru reaches out for it immediately, lube-slick hand stroking it slowly. Ryo grunts, hissing out a "please" even as Subaru slides his hand down so he's just gripping it by the base, firm enough to make Ryo want to squirm.

Subaru licks his lips, thoughtful, before reaching over to the bedside table for a condom. He rips the foil with his teeth, one hand still on Ryo's cock, and then pulls it out and rolls it down, his hand slippery and warm through latex. Ryo swallows hard, wondering how long he'll be able to last with Subaru on top of him and the toy still buzzing away against his prostate, sending low-level shocks of pleasure through him.

"Make me come, then you can come," Subaru says, climbing on top of Ryo. "You can move if you want."

Ryo watches as Subaru sits slowly down on his cock. He'd stroked some lube down it but hadn't fingered himself at all; Ryo knows he likes the burn of it, the stretch of being filled without working up to it. Subaru's head lolls back and Ryo's mouth waters at the sight of him settling down onto his cock, the feel of Subaru so tight around him. He jerks his hips up, thrusting before Subaru's gotten a chance to get used to it, and Subaru makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a yowl, his hands finding Ryo's torso and scratching long pink lines over the tanned skin. Ryo pulls his hands from behind his head, the chain of the cuffs clinking as he reaches for Subaru's cock. It's hard and hot in his hand and Subaru thrusts readily into the circle of his fist, tightening around Ryo's cock in a sudden spasm that almost pushes him over the edge. But Ryo's too close now to give in early; he focuses all of his energy on making Subaru feel good, jerking him the way he knows he likes, thrusting up as much as his position allows.

Ryo's lucky that Subaru's easy, not one for self-denial or holding back (and lucky that Subaru had already fucked his mouth for a good half hour, pulling Ryo's hair and the chain of the cuffs) because he's just getting to the point where he's not sure he can hold back when Subaru comes, spilling over Ryo's hands and onto his stomach. He keeps moving, writhing on Ryo's cock the whole time his body is spasming with pleasure, and then he's leaning over to turn the dial on the toy, which springs to life with a new vigor, and Ryo very nearly screams at the toe-curling pleasure of it. Subaru leans close and urges him to come, his breath hot and his tongue wet on Ryo's ear, and hearing Subaru's voice low and rough like that is what does it, unraveling the bit of control Ryo has left and making him shake, whimper, and come.

He goes limp after, trying lethargically to twitch away from the now-painful vibrations of the toy still snug inside him. Subaru turns it off, easing it out slowly, and Ryo melts further against the bed, panting and satiated.

"So," Subaru says, sounding dreamy and faraway, "let's aim for two weeks this time, yeah?"

Even Ryo himself isn't sure how much of his groan is pleasure and how much of it is dread.


End file.
